cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gomaz Kadabra
Gomaz Kadabra (currently Elena Bostik) was a member of the Royal Alchemical Institute in the city state of Xerxes. He later became one of the 3 supreme maestros. He and the other supreme maestros had the absolute authority over matters regarding the institute and also had major political influence, second only in power to the Queen Falena XIII herself. The institute is considered to be the universal center for not only alchemical studies, but is also renowned in other areas of academia such as medicine, astronomy, philosophy and magic. Background Despite becoming one of the most powerful individual in the Kingdom, he was born as an orphan and had very little of anything in his younger years. It is unknown when exactly he gained the ability to use alchemy. However, it has been told that a worker in the orphanage one day discovered strange spheres and pyramids made of iron. It wasn't long until the worker discovered Kadabra using alchemy to transform cutlery into those geometric shapes that the worker found. His natural talent in alchemy eventually lead him to become the member of the institute, at the age of 12. Being a gifted learner, he would quickly master new alchemical spells; often surpassing the alchemists who originally taught him the spells in both strength and elegance. His skill grew day-by-day, and so did his recognition. It took him just 8 years to achieve what other so called 'gifted' alchemists may achieve in 40 years, if not never – the honourable title of a 'supreme maestro' given by her majesty the Queen. His power and fame however, was short-lived. A mere 2 years since he was given the title of supreme maestro, a gross scandal arose. An anonymous person only revealing himself as 'The Surgeon' claiming to be a firm admirer of Kadabra, asked a group of personal guards patrolling around the front gate of Kadabra's mansion to let him inspect his great masterpieces. Although reluctant at first as the maestro himself was absent, upon seeing a letter granting him the permission to explore the apothecary, apparently signed by Kadabra, the guards decides to let him through. Escorted by guards, they entered the main apothecary. What they found there wasn't a 'masterpiece' nor was it anything remotely admirable. Along the flasks filled with spectrum of liquids, they discovered the work-in-progress of a taboo alchemy; undoubtedly the darkest of the forbidden magic – the elixir of immortality. Although Kadabra denied any involvement in the work, no excuse could undo the disgust of this magnitude, and he was sentenced to death in the Magisterial court. At the centre of cold gaze from both his outraged institute members and the angered public, he was 'executed' by guillotine the following day. What the public and the institution failed to realize, was that Kadabra wasn't dead. Moments before the blade of the guillotine started accelerating towards his certain death, his vision blurred for a fraction of a second, and then he saw his own 'death' from a distant. Even great minds like him couldn't understand what had just happened. In state of panic, he runs over to the nearest fountain; only to discover that his long characteristic moustache is non-existent, and his once ambitious eyes has become somewhat more innocent. More importantly, he was shocked to see a young girl looking back at him on the surface of the water. Goals *Kadabra knows for a fact that he was framed. He think about it for a while and suddenly he remembered the mysterious figure being briefly mentioned in the court – 'The Surgeon'. Even though he may not be the mastermind of this plot, he believes that searching for 'The Surgeon' will lead him closer to the true identity of the mastermind - the one who is really in pursuit of the forbidden knowledge. This is one of his primary goal. *He has to find a way to return to his former self. Although he thinks that the hopes are slim as afterall, he did witness his own 'death'. This is also his primary goal. *Ever since his time in the orphanage, he has always wondered who his parents were. Unlike many other children in the orphanage, who were taken in as nameless child, a piece of note with the name 'Gomaz Kadabra' was left next to where he was found. He wants to know who and why his parents left him in the cold despite taking the responsibility to name him. This is his secondary goal. Personality Aspirations: (these are similar to goals but the characters might not actively pursue an achievement in a campaign setting -eg. be a good person or become a writer) *Find his parents, and ask them why they left him. Character Flaws: *Kadabra suspects that the person actually executed could be the girl who his current body originally belonged to. He feels partially guilty as if this was the case, he is somewhat responsible for her death. Every time he thinks of himself as a 'murderer' he becomes nervous and confused. However, he assures himself that the blame should penultimately be put on the person who framed him. Likes: *Learning new alchemical spells, although this has become rarer and rarer since he has almost exhausted all conventional scriptures. However, he does not want to resort to dark magic. *Aside from alchemy, he enjoys listening to the advancements acheived by other members of the institute. Dislikes: *His parents, for leaving him. *Being told what to do, or at very least being commanded. *Although he hides it well, he becomes slightly jealous when he sees or hears about a normal family (such as children and their parents holding their hands). Strengths: *He is a master when it comes to using alchemy. His spells are renowened for it's strength and elegance. *Knowledge of recent academic advancements, and basic history of the Kingdom. Weaknesses: *He is defenceless without his alchemy. He has little to no training in close-combat and has very little experience of fighting with traditional weapons. This has become more of an issue since he adopted the body of a powerless girl. Beliefs: *Perhaps due to his early years in the orphanage, he believes that if there was so called a 'God' or creator of a higher degree, it wouldn't allow innocent children to be abandoned like he and many others in the orphanage. Hence holds no religious beliefs. Wants: *His origninal body. Fears: *Memories of his younger years. Alignment: *Neutral. He is prepared to help the people in need to some degree, but he is not willing to devote his life to it. Appearance *His original body: Ever since becoming a maestro, very few has seen what is under the maestro turban, and so hisstyle and colour of his hair is not well known. His black iconic moustache doesn't serve as a clue to what his natural hair colour maybe as it is a custom for all maestros to dye their facial hair black upon receiving the title. At the age of 20, his eyes are still ambitious and youthful, and inspires fellow members of the institute. *His current body: To hide his true identity, he has decided to call himself 'Elena Bostik'. Kadabra is unsure of how old the girl maybe, but his guess is around 12. She has young blue/grey eyes, and pale blond hair which reaches just below her shoulders. Category:Characters